opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Politics One Needs Your Help!!
by user DanielM TO THE LISTENERS, VIEWERS, & SUPPORTERS OF POLITICS ONE: Its been nearly a year now since the start of Politics One and I couldn't be more surprised and happy with all the wonderful people I have gotten to meet over the months. But there is still much work to be done. Some may ask, Why is it that a young 16 year old teenager would want to be involved in one of the hottest topics in the world today? What is it that attracts his attention? And what makes his Blog, Show, and Vision so different from all the others? I have those answers. I am involved in Politics, because I love helping people, I love doing the right thing because its the right thing. I love knowing whats going on in the world, so that I will know what to prepare for in every day living. What attracts my attention? YOU! If it were not for you, my attention would be elsewhere. I started Politics One because I heard the Voice of the American People and the average Teenager and Young Adult calling out for a Bi-Partisan Change in Politics. The Difference in Politics One is that I offer a Bi-Partisan View on all the Parties, Candidates, Positive, Negative, and Inside Stories that you propably wouldn't hear anywhere else. But sometimes doing so can be stressful. Everytime I get an email, or comment, or someone calling into the show just to say of how much they enjoy Politics One. It helps so much. It's good to know that I'm doing something really incredible out there. Now I know that we all get busy, and sometimes forget to vote on the polls, listen to the show, or read the latest articles on the blog. But what we should never forget to do is SPREAD THE WORD. I need each and everyone of your help. I need you all to contact your friends, family, co-workers, church members, political leaders and tell them about Politics One. I need you all to be willing to come on board and help spread the word not only about Politics One but about the Importance of Politics and the Role if plays in the Federal Government and World today. We need to get more people involved. My goal is to become the Largest Political Show on Blog Talk Radio. My goal is to get people to come on board with Politics One. My goal is to be able to share with people my experience that I have shared with so many of you. But none of this can happened without your help. Below is a list of current events coming up with Politics One. If you know of some interesting people that might want to come on to the show for whatever reason LET ME KNOW. I am not a respector of any Political Party or Idealogy. At Politics One we have a variety of people to come on. So here are the BIG Events coming up! Republican Party Presidential Debate (Tuesday, July 24) Candidates Attending: John Cox, Richard Smith (Third Candidate Being Looked at: Michael Smith, Mark Klein, Donny Kennedy, Hugh Cort) Libertarian Party Presidential Debate (Thursday, July 26) Candidates Attending: George Phillies, Bob Jackson, Daniel Imperato Independent Presidential Debate (Tuesday, July 31) Candidates Attending: Orion Daley, John Bootie, John Taylor Bowles All Debates start at 7:00 PM EST and will be 2 hours long! Politics One Radio airs every Tuesday and Thursday Night at 7:00 PM EST www.blogtalkradio.com/politicsone The Links to the Politics One sites are below, so come on people get on board and start spreading the word about Politics One, and the great things we're doing. Thanks! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User DanielM Category: May 14, 2007 Category: Politics One Opinions Category: Daniel Myers Opinions Category: Republican Opinions Category: Democrat Opinions Category: Libertarian Opinions Category: Green Opinions Category: Independent Opinions Category: Constitution Opinions Category: Presidential Race Opinions Category: Politics Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.